Não Precisa Mudar
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Song do meu amado Casal Potter, versão estamos namorando...


E agora eles faziam... Hum... Quatro meses de namoro. Era isso. Havia quatro meses que Lily Evans e James Potter namoravam, para o total espanto de todos em Hogwarts que não deram uma semana para o "rolo" deles.

Foi assim, de repente. Em um dia em que James foi fazer seu costumeiro convite para Lily...

-Aceita ir para Hogsmeade comigo, ruiva? –ele perguntou com aquele sorriso galanteador que só ele tinha.

Uma parte dos alunos nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar, já estavam acostumados com os foras fenomenais que a ruiva dava no maroto, outros já olharam por adorar esses foras.

-Aceito. –ela respondeu se levantando da mesa da biblioteca onde estava sentada.

Todos, inclusive James, olharam espantados para Lily.

-Você aceitou? –ele perguntou meio abobalhado.

-Aceitei. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido –Você não pediu uma chance? Ai esta. –ela deu uma piscadela marota para ele –Trate de aproveitar.

Ela foi saindo da biblioteca, com as amigas chocadas correndo atrás dela para saber o que acontecera e deixando James totalmente surpreso para trás.

E ele aproveitou mesmo a chance...

_Não precisa mudar_

_Vou me adaptar ao seu jeito_

_Seus costumes, seus defeitos_

_Seu ciúme, suas caras_

_Pra que mudá-las?_

Lily andava distraída pelos corredores. Estava em seu horário livre e não tinha o que fazer. Estava cansada de estudar. Isso mesmo. Ela, a maior cdf de Hogwarts inteira, não agüentava mais estudar. Queria estar com James, mas ele estava num treino daquela chatice de quadribol...

No começo do namoro dos dois esse era o motivo da maior parte das brigas. Ela odiava quadribol. Só ia aos jogos na escola porque sua casa jogava, mas sequer prestava atenção aos lances. No geral lia algo durante as partidas. Agora ia porque James jogava, mas prestava atenção porque não queria perder nem um minuto da presença viva e alegre dele.

Já se acostumara as manias irritantes dele, inclusive a de ficar passando a mão pelos cabelos. Também já se habituara ao ciúme dele. Ele era meio possessivo, mas ela não se importava muito, mesmo porque ela também era ciumenta.

Mas era engraçado ver como agora tudo o que ela sempre "odiara" nele não incomodava tanto quanto ela achava antes. Eram só traços da personalidade dele que o tornavam uma pessoa mais maravilhosa e incrível. Amava tudo dele, até aquele sorriso maroto que ele dava quando estava pretendendo aprontar alguma coisa.

_Não precisa mudar_

_Vou saber fazer o seu jogo_

_Saber tudo do seu gosto_

_Sem deixar nenhuma mágoa_

_Sem cobrar nada_

Foi tirada de seus devaneios ao ser puxada repentinamente para uma sala e ser colocada contra uma parede. Já ia começar a gritar quando uma mão tapou sua boca.

-Não grita, ruiva. Sou eu. –encontrou James olhando para ela com um enorme sorriso maroto.

-James, quer me matar do coração? –ela falou brava quando ele tirou a mão de sua boca –Eu já ia começar a gritar.

-E é exatamente por saber da potencia das suas cordas vocais que eu tapei a sua boca. –ele falou rindo.

-Ta... –ela falou meio emburrada –O que você está fazendo por aqui? Achei que estava treinando quadribol.

-Na verdade, eu estava... –ele começou com um sorriso maroto –mas daí eu tive uma vontade louca e incontrolável de ver a mulher que mais me ama nesse mundo.

-Não sabia que sua mãe estava aqui na escola. –Lily provocou também marota.

-Ah é? Quer dizer que só ela me ama? –ele perguntou aproximando mais o rosto do da ruiva.

-É. Se bem que... Eu até gosto de você... –ela provocou com um sorriso travesso.

-Até gosta? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É, só um pouquinho...

-Então eu vou procurar alguém que me ame de verdade pra eu dar o beijo que eu estava pretendendo dar na minha namorada. –ele falou ameaçando se afastar.

-Não! –Lily o puxa de volta, fazendo seus corpos colarem –A sua namorada aqui, ruiva, linda e que te ama é a única que pode te beijar. –ela fala roçando seus lábios nos do moreno.

-Com certeza. –ele falou rindo, antes de beijá-la com todo seu amor.

_Se eu sei que no final fica tudo bem_

_A gente se ajeita numa cama pequena_

_Te faço um poema e te cubro de amor_

-James, não fuja. –ela falou brava indo atrás dele. Não parou de segui-lo nem mesmo quando ele entrou no dormitório masculino.

Os amigos de James já pararam ao pé da escada. Pela braveza da ruiva sequer tinham coragem de subir as escadas atrás do casal.

-Lily, eu não estou fugindo. –ele falou despreocupado jogando-se na própria cama.

-Você tem idéia da loucura que você fez hoje? –ela perguntou parando próxima a cama com as mão na cintura.

-Não foi nada demais, meu amor. –ele falou rindo da cara de brava dela.

-Meu amor uma ova. –ela falou dando uma tapa estalado na perna dele –E foi uma loucura sim! Como você se faz de alvo para os batedores da Sonserina? Está louco? Você não sabe que eles fariam tudo pra te arrebentar? –ela falava e dava mais tapas nele.

-Calma, ruiva. –James falou rindo e desviando dos tapas dela –Eu sei disso. E era justamente por isso que eu estava atraindo eles. Você viu como eu sou rápido? Eles rebatiam os balaços pra cima de mim e acabavam acertando os colegas de time. –ele falou orgulhoso.

-Mesmo assim foi imprudente, foi... AH! –Lily deu um gritinho quando James pegou sua mão e puxou-a para a cama, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele.

-Ok, me desculpe, Lily. Não precisa ficar assim. –ele falou carinhoso, passando a mão pelo rosto delicado dela.

-Você me deixa preocupada, James. –ela falou séria –O que eu faço se acontecer alguma coisa com você?

-Prometo ser mais cuidadoso, tudo bem? –ela faz um aceno de concordância –Agora que tal um beijo para o melhor apanhador da história de Hogwarts? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-James, você é um... –Lily não pôde concluir a frase, já que James a puxara para um beijo.

_Então você adormece_

_Meu coração enobrece_

_E a gente sempre se esquece_

_De tudo o que passou_

Os dois se beijaram longamente. Nem o ar fazia falta quando estavam se beijando. Tudo o que importava era o outro, era o momento em que estavam um nos braços do outro.

Ficaram ali, abraçados na cama de solteiro do dormitório mais um tempo. Lily, com a cabeça no peito de James, fazia carinho numa das mãos dele, enquanto que ele fazia carinho nos cabelos ruivos dela com a outra mão. Estavam em silencio há um certo tempo, só curtindo o momento, até que ela sentiu a respiração dele lenta e ritmada. Olhou para cima e viu seu maroto dormindo calmamente, com uma expressão serena.

-James? –chamou bem baixinho, esperando que ele não acordasse –Você é um metido, mas eu te amo, viu? –ela sorri e da um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

_Não precisa mudar_

_Vou me adaptar ao seu jeito_

_Seus costumes, seus defeitos_

_Seu ciúme, suas caras_

_Pra que mudá-las?_

James estava no vestiário, após mais um exaustivo treino com o time de quadribol. Agora que eles estavam na final não podia pegar leve, embora preferisse nesse momento estar com a sua ruiva mais que tudo. Sentou-se num dos bancos que havia ali para tirar os sapatos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo agora. Provavelmente enfiada na biblioteca estudando. Era o que ela sempre fazia quando ele não estava por perto. Já haviam tido algumas brigas por esse motivo, mas ele entendia isso como o jeitinho dela.

E ele bem que gostava do jeito mandão dela, a pose séria. Era o charme dela. Lily era uma curiosa mistura de mulher e menina, que mexia com todos os sentidos dele.

Também adorava o jeito como ela dizia não ter ciúme e depois quase morria quando uma menina mais oferecida dava em cima dele. Não que ele ligasse para qualquer outra menina tendo Lily por perto. Ele era dela e só dela.

_Não precisa mudar_

_Vou saber fazer o seu jogo_

_Saber tudo do seu gosto_

_Sem deixar nenhuma mágoa_

_Sem cobrar nada_

Passou a mão mais uma vez pelos cabelos e olhou em volta. Até Sirius já tinha ido embora. Estava sozinho no vestiário.

-Vai ficar ai o dia inteiro?

Levantou a cabeça, sobressaltado e encontrou Lily parada na entrada do vestiário olhando para ele com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

-Depende. Se eu ficar você fica junto? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você só pensa besteira é? –ela perguntou divertida andando na direção dele.

-A culpa é sua por ser tão tentadora. –ele falou com um sorriso sedutor.

-Você é tão bobo, Potter. –ela falou brincalhona parando diante dele.

-Vem cá. –ele falou manhoso, puxando Lily pela cintura até perto dele.

-Que manha. –ela riu quando ele abraçou sua cintura e encostou a testa em sua barriga. **(n/a: ele ainda ta sentando e ela ta de pé)**  
-Ruiva, você vai casar comigo né? –ele perguntou apertando mais o rosto de encontro a cintura dela.

-Por que isso agora, James? –ela perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

-Porque eu quero você pra sempre.

-Bobo... –ela riu dele, mas não escondeu um sorriso sonhador.

_Se eu sei que no final fica tudo bem_

_A gente se ajeita numa cama pequena_

_Te faço um poema e te cubro de amor_

-JAMES POTTER, ME LARGA AGORA!

Toda a sala comunal se virou para o retrato que se abria ao ouvir esse grito. Uma cena bem peculiar acontecia agora. James vinha entrando na sala comunal carregando Lily apoiada em seu ombro e esta gritava furiosa com ele.

-Não adianta gritar, Evans. –ele falou irônico, carregando ela escada acima em direção ao dormitório masculino já que ele não podia entrar no feminino.

Chegando la jogou a ruiva na cama.

-James eu tenho que estudar! –ela falou irritada.

-Lily, você está estudando faz SEIS horas! Isso não é normal. –ele falou bravo também.

-Semana que vem tem os exames, James eu...

-Disse bem. Semana que vem. Que por acaso ainda vai demorar pra chegar. Você tem que descansar ou vai acabar passando mal. –ele falou num tom preocupado.

-E precisava me tirar da biblioteca daquele jeito? –ela perguntou inconformada.

-Se eu tivesse pedido você teria saído de lá?

-Claro que não. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Então precisava ser assim mesmo. –ele falou sentando ao lado dela na cama –Deita pra descansar um pouco.

-Eu quero estudar. –ela choramingou.

-Mas não vai. Eu to com saudade de você, lírio. Fica um pouquinho comigo, vai. –pediu com cara de abandonado.

-Ah ta bom... –ela se rendeu, puxando-o para se deitar junto a ela.

_Então você adormece_

_Meu coração enobrece_

_E a gente sempre se esquece_

_De tudo o que passou_

Não demorou nada ela já dormia um sono tranqüilo. Diante de tanta beleza, James só podia ficar ali parado. Estava admirando a mulher da sua vida, sua ruiva, seu tesouro. Graças a ela ele virara um bobo romântico. Bobo romântico com muito orgulho disso. O tempo que passara tentando conquistá-la não importava agora. Faria tudo de novo por ela e com o maior prazer. E mesmo que pudesse não mudaria nem um fio de cabelo de sua ruiva. Amava-a do jeitinho que ela era. Seus olhos pesaram e ele acabou por cair ali no sono. Abraçado com seu anjo...

_Não precisa mudar..._


End file.
